


Reward

by fivesecondsofflannels



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Eating out, F/M, Fingering, Oral, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivesecondsofflannels/pseuds/fivesecondsofflannels
Summary: You need a little help with revision, Will gladly volunteers





	Reward

You were sat cross legged on your and Will’s bed, your many pages of work spread out around you.  
Will was sitting at his desk, researching things for his next TWOTI video, jotting down jokes and thoughts that come to him on his notebook in front of him.  
You’ve been having trouble doing your studying recently, no real motivation to do anything. All you wanted was summer to come as soon as possible.  
You skimmed your eyes over the piece of paper in your hand for what felt like the millionth time, sighing, and falling face first into your puddle of paper in front of you.  
Will heard your frustration, turning in his chair and chuckling at the sight of you.  
He stands up, perching on the bed beside you and rubbing gently over your back, getting you to turn your head towards him, a solemn look on your face.  
“I can’t do it,” you said bluntly, a sigh leaving your red bitten lips.  
A small smile graces his lips, an idea coming to his mind.  
“You can do it, I’ll quiz you on what you need to know. If you get it right, you’ll get a reward.”  
You sighed, but agreed. Handing him your shortened revision notes.  
He began with an easy question, only needing a description of a word in response. You answered it quickly, him smiling and pressing a light kiss to your lips.  
“See? It’s not that hard,” he says, smiling and reading off a new question.  
After you easily answer it, your kiss as a reward got longer and more drawn out. You chased his lips with yours after he pulls away, but he just laughs, pressing a finger to them to stop their path.  
He continues asking you questions, your kisses becoming more heated, the tension building up between you.  
He moves to sit up against the headboard, you resting between his spread legs, your back pressed against his chest.  
When you get the next question right he moves your hair to the other shoulder, kissing up your neck, sucking lightly at a sweet spot, eliciting a soft moan from your lips.  
When he asks you the next question, the answer was a short essay that you had planned out.  
As you began to recite your answer, Will’s hand slowly snaked down the front of your leggings. He began to rub very gentle circles over your clothed clit, making your words stutter from your mouth.  
When the pleasure from his touch got too intense you forgot what you were saying.  
However, when you stopped talking, Will’s hand stopped moving, coming to a standstill against your covered clit, running a finger slowly over your entrance but not giving you any real pleasure.  
You continued with your answer, Will’s hand becoming quicker as you got closer to finishing your answer.  
When you stopped he set the pages down, pulling you back to relax into his chest.  
His fingers moved more rapidly, strong quick circles moving you closer to the edge.  
His lips attached to your neck, the sensations overwhelming you, your insides winding up and then releasing. Your walls clenched over nothing as your head fell back on his shoulder, a soft moaning leaving your parted lips as his fingers continued to move slowly to allow you to ride out your orgasm.  
He let you breathe for a bit, running his hands up and down your slower stomach slowly, pressing little kisses to your shoulder randomly, letting you calm down.  
He asked you the next question after sliding your leggings off you and changing his position.  
He lay between your legs, running a long finger over your covered slit, making a shiver run down your spine.  
You began to list off your answer, Will gently moving your panties to the side, inserting two long fingers into your dripping wet entrance, pulling a moan from your mouth mid-sentence.  
He continued his slow but deep movements within you, pushing you to the edge quickly, the sensitivity from your previous climax making it easier to get closer.  
He knew you were close to coming, slowing his fingers down to an almost stop, keeping you teetering on the edge as you spoke the last few sentences of your answer, you letting out a sigh mingled with a moan.  
Will’s fingers moved quicker inside you, letting your high take over you. You clenched around his fingers that were ground so deep in you, pressing up against your spot until your fingers unclenched from the sheets.  
Will let you relax, somewhat, his tongue cleaning you up after he took your panties off, his hands sneaking under your top to squeeze your breasts. He ran the rough pad of his finger tip over your nipples, your thighs tightening around his head at the overstimulation.  
He pressed one last kiss to your clit before leaning back, reaching to look at your notes, promising that this was the last one.  
You began your answer, your hands beginning on the sheets but as Will began to suck and rub circles on your clit with the tip of his tongue, they moved quickly to his messy hair, pulling lightly at it. Your actions made him moan onto you, the vibrations going from your clit to the rest of your body.  
One of his hands went back up to run over your breast, the other over your lower stomach holding you down as you bucked your hips up into him too many times.  
As your answer drew to a close, Will’s hands moved to your thighs, pulling you tight against his face,  
You only just getting out the last word of your answer out before letting out a loud moan, coming over his lips.  
He kitten licked up your slit, pressing a kiss to your clit before sitting up, your juices dripping down his chin at how hard you came.  
You blushed at the sight of him but he only smirked, kissing up your body before meeting your lips, moving to suck just over your collarbone.  
“Think you can take another one princess?” he whispered huskily in your ear.  
You let out a whimper, your back arching up into him in need.  
He stripped you of your remaining clothing, taking off his in the process.  
His hand ran over his ever-hardening cock, his breathing hitching.  
He lined himself up with your flooded entrance, pushing into you easily, his head burrowing into your neck, his hands keeping his balance either side of you.  
Your eyes shut at the pleasure of finally getting him inside you, your fingers grasping the soft sheets below you.  
Your legs encircled his waist, pushing him even deeper inside you, pulling moans from both of you when his tip hit against that spot inside you.  
His thrusts were hard and quick, his main aim to get the both of you off as efficiently as possible.  
His thrusts got slower but they had more drive behind them.  
“You’re so tight, fuck,” he moaned into your ear.  
His thrusts became both erratic and more random, feeling his orgasm coming on.  
He reached a hand down, rubbing harsh circles over your clit as he came, the first hot spurts of come inside you, making your walls begin to clench around him in your final orgasm of the night.  
He collapsed onto you, both of your breathing irregular.  
“Told you that you could do it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This and more on my tumblr: buttercreammaynard


End file.
